More Then Sex
by BeckerJessLover
Summary: When Jess and Becker hook up at Abby and Connor's wedding they decide to start a 'friends with benefits' relationship but both parties soon start to feel more then that and Jess decides she wants more then sex.
1. Hen Party

Hen Party - Chapter 1 - Jess' POV

Lunchtime at the ARC is really the only time I get to see the girls and today it was important that we had lunch together because we had to discuss Abby's hen party tonight! Abby and Connor had finally set a date and were getting married next weekend and because they didn't want to run into each other on the parties they had decided to go out different nights, Abby's hen party was tonight and Connor's stag party was tomorrow night and next Friday Abby was going to stay at mine with Emily and we were going to get ready here for the wedding next Saturday.

As I walked into the break room I seen the girls already sitting there around a table laughing and giggling, I sat down at the table and we instantly started the hen party chatter "So Abby you and Emily are going to come around to mine later tonight where we will all get ready and go out?" I questioned.

"That's the plan" Abby said with a smile "Oh my God I can't believe tonight is my hen night, it makes everything seem so real now. It's scary to think that next weekend I am going to become Mrs Abby Temple" She said with a laugh.

"It has a nice ring to it" Emily said "I remember my wedding day, I was so excited and happy and overjoyed with everything and although it's a very emotional day and you will cry it's all so worth it in the end when you look in the eyes of the man you love" She explained.

It was sweet that she remembers her wedding day, I know Matt doesn't like her talking about it but it's still sweet "Do you think you and Matt will get married one day?" I asked Emily.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I don't think Matt is really thinking about getting married or the future right now he's more concentrated on making sure the world isn't going to end" She explained.

The door to my apartment knocked and I opened it to see Emily and Abby standing on the other side, I opened the door wider for them to come in and we went into my living room where I had a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and three of my nicest glasses ready and waiting. I poured the girls and myself a drink and we sat down on the sofa and had a couple more drinks before we started getting ready, Emily started her make up, Abby started her hair and I started choosing my clothes ready to get dressed.

It took us a couple hours but we finally were ready to go but we were slightly drunk as we had drunk one and a half bottles of champagne between us. Well Emily was drunk already and me and Abby were just tipsy.

We got to the first club on our agenda and were taken to our table which I had reserved for us and there was a bottle of Grey Goose vodka sitting there and red bull to mix it with, we were sat right next to the dance floor which was good for Emily as she was stumbling everywhere.

It was two hours later when we went to the second club of the evening and we were taken to a private room which me and Emily had booked, there was drink waiting for us and we where in there for twenty five minutes when the door knocked and a man in a fireman uniform came in and me and Emily smirked at each other "Guys I love you" Abby said and laughed. After the stripper did his thing Abby was giggling like a little school girl, would she be doing this when I show her the photos tomorrow of her helping him take off his underwear blindfolded.

At six in the morning we rolled into Abby's apartment where we thought the guys had gone to Becker's but they hadn't they had come here and all three were sprawled out on the sofa, Abby made her way over to Connor and Emily made her way over to Matt and it wasn't long until all three of them were awake "Have you just got in?" Connor asked in shock.

"Oh yeah" I said drunkly and fell next to Becker on the sofa "This apartment is freezing" I stated and Becker handed me his jumper which was sitting on the floor "Thank you" I said.

"Matt did you bring your car?" Emily asked and he nodded "Do you think you can drive? I wanna go home... To bed" The way she to bed didn't sound like she wanted to sleep!

I laid my head on Becker's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and we cuddled "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"It was amazing! We had a stripper and we got lots of free drink and we had a good old dance" I explained to him.

"A stripper? Any good?" He asked.

"I think you'd be better" I said and faced Abby on the other sofa who was kissing Connor "If you two are going to have sex can you do it in the bedroom?" I questioned.

"Sure" Connor said and picked Abby up and left the room.

Becker got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and told me to drink it which I did. He sat back down on the sofa and I put my head back on his shoulder and he again put his arm around my waist and we fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in Abby's bed next to her, she was still asleep, I have no idea how I got here I thought I feel asleep next to Becker on the sofa? I looked at the clock which said 13:04 and I was in shock, it was 1pm and I had just woken up?! This is the latest I have ever slept in my life.

I went into the living room where Connor and Becker were sitting playing a video game, I sat next to Becker and groaned at the loud noises coming from the TV "How you feeling?" Becker asked.

"Are you taking the piss?" I asked.

"How about I drive you home and we can get you some greasy food on the way to help soak up all that alcohol swooshing around in your stomach?" I nodded and once we had all of our things we left.

On the way back to mine we stopped for Chinese and Becker sweetly paid for it, we went into my apartment and got some plates and a drink and then we sat in front of TV and put a movie on and sat there on my sofa cuddled up eating Chinese food and nursing my hangover.

When our film ended Becker stood up "I should probably go home now, I'll see you on Monday" He said and picked up his jacket and was about to leave when I called him back to give him back his jumper I was still wearing but he said to keep it and he left. It was strange it was like he couldn't get away from me fast enough, had I done something wrong? I looked at the clock and seen it was five in the evening so I cleaned up before getting in the hot bubbly bath I made myself.

After my bath I felt much better and got changed into a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of my short bed shorts on and sat in front of the TV with a good movie, I got my blanket and wrapped it around myself as I watched and the phone ringing made me jump "Hello" I said as I answered.

"Hello it's Abby. Can me and Emily come over? We have ice cream and a movie" She questioned.

"Sure that's fine... I've watched two movies today and I'm not sure I can watch another" I said with a laugh.

"OK fine we can have a gossip about last night" She said, we said out goodbyes and hung up.

Twenty minutes later my door knocked and I opened it to see the girls on the other side. I hugged them and they came in where we went to the living room after getting a three spoons and we all squished onto my sofa with Abby in the middle and we all dug into the ice cream and chatted about the night before.

"I cannot believe I helped him strip!" Abby gasped in shock as I showed her the photo and me and Emily laughed "How embarrassing, I tell you what Jess when you get married I am in charge of your hen party and you are going to pay" Abby said and laughed.

Yeah right I thought "Abby I have to find a boyfriend first before we start talking about my wedding" I said to her.

"What about Captain Becker, you two seem very close" Emily commented.

"I don't think so. He came here when we got food and watched a movie and ate our food then when the movie finished he couldn't get away quick enough" I told them.

"Everyone knows he has a soft spot for you, when you were in anaphylactic shock that time he was going to risk them beetles getting out into London so you could have your Epi-Pen. He carried you around the ARC and panicked about you so much and I know he wouldn't do all of that for me... He cares about you and it scares him" Abby explained.

Before I could argue back Emily jumped in "Even I have noticed that the Captain has feelings for you, he wants to look after you and be there for you and if you were to tell him to jump he would ask you how high" She said.

Then why doesn't he tell me "When he tells me he likes me I'll believe it but until then I'm going to go with my theory that he doesn't and just feels sorry for me which is why he came back here with my today because unlike you two I live alone" I explained.


	2. Stag Party

**Stag Party - Chapter 2 - Becker's POV**

I left Jess' apartment and when I closed the door behind me I took a deep breath and walked started walking towards my truck. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself from her last night... Well 6am this morning when she fell asleep on my shoulder and I had my arm around her and it felt good but I had to push her away. I couldn't get to sleep with her that close and her breathing on my neck and Connor had come into the living room after having sex with Abby to play a video game and had fallen asleep so I managed somehow to pick Jess up and brought her into Connor and Abby's room and laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her.

It was no secret that I cared a lot about Jess and would do anything for her but this job was so dangerous and I couldn't get close to someone I just couldn't do it, tonight I was going to forget about Jess and enjoy myself tonight and help Connor celebrate his last week of freedom and make sure that he enjoyed himself.

Me and Matt have gotten him a stripper for when we get to the second club we're going to. We had such a good night planned for him, we were going to his favourite club and had a booth reserved for him with complimentary alcohol on the table and the second club we were going to we had a room booked with more complimentary alcohol so Connor can have his stripper then we were going to a third club where we going to we had a table booked with more complimentary alcohol, we were going to be drunk on free drink.

When I got home I went straight into the shower and got dressed then went straight back out back to Connor's place where we were going to pre drink have a pizza drink some more then we were going to go out and start our night.

I got to Connor's and Matt was already there "Where's Abby?" I asked.

"She's at Jess' with Emily... They're having a girls night in" Connor said and rolled his eyes "You excited for tonight?" He asked.

"I think it will be a good night, you looking forward to it?" I asked.

"Of course" He said excitedly.

The three of us sat in the living room eating pizza half an hour later. Matt and Connor were talking about living with a girlfriend and how different it is to living on your own or with your friends and I just sat there quietly like I always did when they started these conversations and was surprised when they dragged me into the conversation "When you going to settle down Becker?" Matt asked.

Why are they so interested in my life "I don't know, I don't want to settle down yet... Especially working at the ARC it's to dangerous to get involved with someone" I answered.

"Why don't you just tell Jess how you really feel about her?" Matt asked.

"I don't have feelings for Jess" I argued back.

"OK then to prove you don't like Jess as much as everyone thinks you do... Sleep with a girl tonight" Matt said.

"You want me to sleep with a girl to prove I'm not into Jess?" I questioned and he nodded "Are you being serious? I don't want to use a girl like that" I commented.

"If you do it we'll leave you alone about Jess" Connor said.

"OK fine, if I sleep with a girl tonight you will promise to stop going on about me and Jess" They both nodded.

We got to the first club and went straight to our booth where we had free alcohol waiting for us sitting on the table, I looked around looking for someone who I could sleep with to get them two off my back about Jess but no one here compared to her and I felt like a food "No you can't find someone yet… wait until the end of the night!" Matt shouted at me.

It was time to move onto the next place all to soon and we were shown to our booth with more free drink, me and Matt have the stripper booked for very soon and Connor was absolutely out of it, I don't think he was going to know what was going on when she got here and Matt must have had the same thoughts as me because he got Connor a bottle of water to sober him up slightly.

The stripper arrived and I nudged Matt who moved over to where I was sitting so Connor was sitting on his own and as she approached us we pointed at Connor and she smiled and nodded before walking over to Connor and doing her thing! Connor was surprised as he really didn't think that we were going to get him a stripper… why did he think that I don't know.

After the stripper had done her job we ended up speaking at the bar, Connor was her last job of the night and she was going to hang out here for a little bit with a drink. Maybe this could be my one night stand? I brought her a drink and we ended up talking and dancing then we were kissing. I don't know how it happened but we were dancing then we just sort of ended up kissing and when we pulled away she smiled sweetly at me "Why don't we get out of here?" She asked me holding my hand.

I just nodded at her and gave Connor and Matt a small wave as we passed them, they looked shocked I as actually going through with it. Me and the stripper girl got into a cab and went back to mine and as soon as we were in the door she ripped my shirt off and started kissing me roughly, I walked with her back towards my bedroom and once we were there she fell onto the bed and dragged me down with her never once breaking our kiss.

When I woke up I was alone. The stripper girl had already gone and I felt like a dick! I know I should have told Matt and Connor that I wouldn't sleep with anyone to prove their point, why didn't I just tell them that I was into Jess and let that be that it's none of their business anyway! So what if I was in love with Jess? What's it got to do with them anyway? Nothing, absolutely nothing!

I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my disguarded jeans on the floor and seen texts from Matt;

_Do not sleep with the stripper?_

_What the hell are you playing at?_

_You better cal me right now!_

I mean it Becker do not sleep with her, me and Connor will not bother you about Jess!

He couldn't have told me this before I left with her?! I decided that I had better call him and let him know that I haven't been murdered and I still had all of my stuff.

"Did you sleep with her?" Matt asked as I answered.

"Hello to you to! And yes I did sleep with her not that it's any of your business, it's your fault I slept with her anyway!" I shouted.

"Why is it my fault?" He asked shocked.

"Well if you and Connor hadn't told me I had to sleep with someone then I wouldn't of bothered so it's your fault" I explained to him.

"Did you not get my texts?" He asked.

"This morning. When we got back to my place we wasn't really thinking about checking our phones for missed calls or text messages" I said.

"OK well I'll speak to you later alright?" We said our goodbye's and hung up.

Man I felt like such a dick because of what happened last night, what if Jess found out? What would she think of me sleeping with a stripper? Would she think that I paid her for sex? I really hope no one tells her what I did. I know it's stupid because she's not my girlfriend but it feels like she is sometimes when we're at work or whatever and we're flirting and sometimes we've gone out for dinner together and held hands.

Hopefully Connor won't tell Abby and Matt won't tell Emily because if they find out Jess is sure to find out.

**I know it's really short and I apologise. The next chapter is the wedding and where the fun begins :)**


	3. The Wedding Part 1

**The Wedding Part 1 - Chapter 3 - Jess' POV**

When I woke up I realised that today was Abby and Connor's wedding day and I became excited! I jumped out of bed and went into my living room and seen Abby and Emily already up and making some breakfast for us all, I greeted them all and we sat in the living room and ate breakfast together, I looked at the clock and seen that it was only 10am and the wedding wasn't until 3pm so we had so a lot of time but we had so much to do and I had planned everything out so we had enough time to do everything we needed to do. We had to go and get our nails done, hair done, pick up the dresses, call the car place and make sure all cars were going to the right place at the right time, pick up Abby's tiara from the jewellers and we all had to shower.

After breakfast we made our way to our first stop which was the nail salon! Me and Emily got a French manicure with the letter A on one hand on all the nails then on the other hand we got C on our nails, Abby just got a French manicure and after that was done we made our way to pick up the dresses and Abby's tiara and by that time it was 12:30pm so we had to start rushing so we made our way back to my apartment and as Abby got in the shower I called the car place to make sure everything was OK which it was then when she got out of the shower the door bell rang and it was the girls here to do our hair and make up so they sat Abby down in the chair as I jumped in the shower then Emily.

By the time all of that was done it was 2pm so we had an hour to go and everything was going to plan which was awesome! At 2:30pm there was a knock on the door and I answered it to see the chauffeur who had Abby's flowers in his hand, he explained that he seen the florist coming up the stairs so he took them to save the florist the trip up.

We were all ready to go and Abby looked beautiful! Her dress was amazing. It was a strapless dress that accented her breasts but didn't make her look like a slut, it was straight dress with a diamond pattern that went from underneath her breasts and moving towards the left side of the dress until it got to her hips. Her hair had curls in it and her fringe was brought back into a quiff, her make up looked beautiful, her eyes were dark and stood out against her eyes and she had blusher on her cheeks which she didn't normally wear which made it stand out and had light pink lips

Mine and Emily's bridesmaid's dresses were also strapless straight dresses but they were dark purple and had a light purple ribbon around it under the breasts, our hair was down and curled and had some of the side pulled back into a bow at the back and our make up looked natural and flawless and we had on natural looking lip gloss.

The chauffer took us down to the car where we got in and went straight to the church and when we got there we were informed that Connor and the boys were already here and inside waiting for us, Abby's family came over to us and told Abby she looked beautiful then they went inside the church and Abby's dad took her arm.

Once in the front door of the church we met with Becker and Matt who smiled at us, they kissed Abby's cheek and told her she looked beautiful and Matt went over to Emily and Becker came over to me and kissed my cheek "Jess you look amazing" He stated and he offered me his arm which I took. We heard the music start to plat and we made our way inside the church, Matt and Emily walked down the isle first then me and Becker then finally Abby and her dad walked down the isle, he lifted Abby's vale and kissed her cheek before handing her over to Connor.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Abby Maitland and Connor Temple in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife" The priest started.

The vows were the best part because they wrote them themselves so they had meaning and were full of love:

"Abby from the moment I first saw you I couldn't believe how beautiful you were and how kind and passionate you were. I fell in love with you instantly and wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know you then when you did finally let me kiss you I was so happy and thought that I finally had a chance at being your boyfriend. When you did become my girlfriend I couldn't have asked for anything else in life and knew that I could die a happy man because I had the woman I always wanted… I love you so much and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you" Connor said to Abby.

I seen Abby wipe a tear away before saying her own vows "Connor when I first met you I thought you were nerdy, funny, cute and I loved the way you would babble when you got nervous. I knew you had a crush on me and I had a crush on you but for some reason I was scared to become your girlfriend but when we did eventually become a couple I couldn't stop smiling and I was so happy I went to sleep that first night and dreamed of this day because I knew it would come. This is the best day of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, today is the first chapter of our marriage and nothing can compare to it, I love you" She said and I had to wipe a tear away.

Becker, who was sitting next to me, handed me a tissue and put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled at him leaned into him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" The priest said after they exchanged rings and they kissed. Everyone in the church stood and clapped and whistled at them, they turned and faced everyone and raised their hands in the air and we all cheered and clapped more, they made their way outside the church and everyone followed.

The photographer wanted to take pictures of everyone outside the church so everyone who wasn't included in the wedding party went on to the reception venue and the rest of us stayed behind so we could take the pictures, the first million pictures were of just Connor and Abby then the photographer decided to take other pictures;

Me and Emily

Emily and Matt

Me and Becker

Connor, Matt, Becker

Connor, Matt, Becker, Me and Emily

Connor, Matt, Becker, Me, Emily and Abby

Abby, Matt and Becker

Matt, Becker and Abby

Me, Abby and Emily

Abby and her dad

Abby and her mum

Abby and her mum and dad

Abby and her brother

Abby and her brother, mum and dad

Abby and Connor's parents

Connor and Abby's brother

Connor, Abby and both their families

Connor and his dad

Connor and his mum

Connor and Abby's parents

Abby, Connor and the priest

Me and Emily with the priest

Matt and Becker with the priest

Me and Becker with the priest

Emily and Matt with the priest

Group picture of both families, Abby, Connor, me, Emily, Becker, Matt and the priest

Finally we made our way to the reception where everyone walked in and apart from Abby and Connor who were going to wait outside until everyone had taken their seats, Abby's parents and her brother as well as Connor's parents went up to the head table and in the middle were two empty seats were Connor and Abby were going to sit then in front of the head table were the rest of the tables which were set out in rows of five. Me, Matt, Becker and Emily were in the middle table directly facing them but there was a empty chair which was for Lester, he had a meeting with the minister and wouldn't be here for at least another half an hour.

When Abby and Connor came in everyone stood up and cheered and clapped for them and they made their way to their seats "You ready to your best man speech?" I asked Becker.

"Nope but I have until desert to be ready for it, I don't want to mess it up and I don't want them to hate it. I haven't shown Connor or Abby the speech so they don't know what I'm going to say" He explained.

Lester finally arrived just as they were bringing the food out, he kissed Abby's cheek and shook Connor's hand before sitting down in his chair between me and Matt "Well you all scrub up well" He commented.

"How was your meeting?" Matt asked.

"Let's not talk about work today" Lester answered.

After dinner just before desert was being brought out it was time for Becker to do his best man speech so he made his way over to the stage where he everyone instantly fell silent and stared at him.

"I have know Abby and Connor for three years and consider them my best friends, they are so in love with one another and I can't think of any two people more perfect for each other. When I learned that Connor and Abby had become an official couple I wasn't at all surprised but I was shocked that it had taken them so long! Now as they are married all you guys gotta give back the keys to their apartment… C'mon" Everyone laughed as Matt, Lester, me, Emily and around 6 other people went up to the stage and give Becker the keys to Abby and Connor's apartment. I looked over at them and they were both laughing "Thank you… I guess now I should tell them how happy I am for them and how lucky they are to have each other but truth be told… Connor… you are one lucky guy to have her in your life, she's beautiful, smart and kind. I wish you both a lifetime of love and happiness, congratulations to you both. To Abby and Connor" he finished as he lifted his glass in the air.

"To Abby and Connor" Everyone toasted and he made his way back to his chair as everyone clapped his speech.

_**What do you all think of this chapter? The next chapter will be the wedding reception and where the Becker and Jess story begins which will hopefully be uploaded on by Friday.**_


	4. The Wedding Part 2

**The Wedding Part 2 - Chapter 4 - Becker's POV**

After all the other speeches and food was done it was time for the party to begin and it did begin! Thy guy that they had hired for the music was playing awesome tracks and it had Emily and Jess up dancing like there was no tomorrow, it was funny watching Jess teach Emily how to 'booty shake' but Emily eventually got it and came over to Matt at the table we were sitting and started showing him her new moves, I laughed as Matt looked like he was about to ravish her there and then on the table so I took that as my cue to leave and went to the bar where I found Lester ordering yet another whiskey. Abby and Connor did a free bar so I decided that I was going to drink my weight in alcohol with Lester.

An hour or so later me and Lester were still at the bar and to say we were drunk is an understatement! Jess approached us and got us both some water because she thought we needed sobering up which we probably did so she us down at a table and handed us both a bottle with water which we both took then she down opposite us and took a glass of wine off Emily "Hey if I've gotta be T-Total then so do you" I told her as she sipped her drink.

"I don't think so" She said as Matt and Emily came and sat down at the table we were sitting at "Are you guys OK to sit here with Lester so me and Becker can dance?" I heard her ask Matt and Emily, they nodded in response. She got up from her chair and grabbed my arm making me stand up and dragging me to the dance floor where one of her favourite songs came on.

Me and Jess danced to various upbeat and dance songs but then a slow song came on and I offered Jess my hand which she took, I put my arm around her waist as she put hers on my shoulder. I brought her so close to me that I could feel her breath brushing my ear lope, my hand moved down an inch so it was just above her butt and she didn't seem to mind then she did something I didn't expect and rested her head on my shoulder. I moved us around slowly and rested my head on top of hers, I could smell her beautiful watermelon shampoo.

When the son finished me and Jess pulled away from each other and she smiled softly at me before placing a kiss on my cheek "Thank you for dancing with me" She said and she was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand pulling her back and we danced to yet another couple of slow songs and for each one we held hands, she rested her hand and head on my shoulder and I had my other hand on the very low of her back just above her butt and to anyone looking we could look like a real couple but sadly we were not and I don't think we would ever be because I don't think I can ever pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date let alone ask her to by my girlfriend. I should ask her out and soon because she isn't going to be available forever for me, as much as I would like that it wasn't going to happen.

When the slow songs ended we parted and we went to the bar to get another drink "Can I have a large whiskey and a double vodka and coke please?" He asked the bartender who nodded and went and got our drinks. I thanked him and handed Jess the double vodka and coke, we went and sat down together at a vacant table together on the far side of the room "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm having a great time, I am so happy for Abby and Connor. They have thrown an amazing wedding and I cannot wait for my wedding day although I'm not sure that will happen any time soon… always the bridesmaid never the bride" She stated.

"How about we make a deal?" I questioned and she looked at my funny "How about when you're thirty five and you're not married… how about we get married" I suggested.

"Me and you get married? What if you're already married by then?" She questioned.

"Well if I make this deal I'll have to divorce her won't I?" I joked and she looked down at the table.

"I don't even have a boyfriend, not ever a friend with benefits… nothing. I do worried when I say Abby and Connor get married, Emily and Matt shacking up together and I think what if I am never going to find that one person for me, I know there's someone out there for me because there's someone out there for everyone but what if we never find each other and I die a single, old, childless woman with lots of cats" She questioned.

I grabbed her hand and she moved her chair closer to me "You will not end up a single, old, childless woman I promise you. Any man that ends up with you is going to be so lucky and I hope they know how lucky they are when they wake up every morning and see your face" I explained to her.

Me and Jess spent the next hour speaking about what we wanted from our future's in our personal life as well as our work lives and we had both decided that we wasn't going to be at the ARC for the rest of our lives especially me because I was going to be to old one day to outrun the dinosaurs and I was going to have to get myself a desk job… if I wasn't eaten first obviously. Jess said she eventually wanted to be able to do similar work to Connor, learning more about the anomalies and how they work and get into doing some lab work and I could see her in a lab coat.

"Do you think of what sort of job you want when you leave the ARC?" She asked me.

"I would love to work at Sandhurst and train the new soldiers and get them to be the best they can be" I explained to her.

Me and Jess had decided to stop talking about work and the future and decided to drink a little more and dance a little more then around 2am I could see that Jess was having trouble walking with buckling or falling so I dragged her over to Connor and Abby so she they could say goodbye then I was going to take her to her apartment and put her into bed so she could sleep it off "I love you guys!" Jess said and hugged and kissed Abby before moving to Connor, she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"We love you to Jess, thanks for being maid of honour we really appreciate it" Connor said "You are taking her to her room aren't you? You're not going to let her go back on her own?" He asked.

"Don't panic I'll even tuck her in" I told him and he shook my hand before thanking me for everything, then I decided it was a hug moment so we shared a quick 'man hug' before the four of us said our last goodbye's and I took Jess off to a taxi outside were we drove back to her apartment and I helped her into her apartment and to her bedroom.

I was going to leave the room whilst she undressed but I could see that she was struggling with her dress so I helped her unzip it, then she slid it off her body leaving her in a strapless red bra and French red underwear. She turned to face me and looked me in the eyes and smirked, she took a step closer to me and she still had her heels on so she was taller then she normally was and her lips were only an inch below mine. She tilted her head back and gently placed her lips on mine.

Before I knew what I was doing my hand wrapped around her waist and I brought her close to me and the kiss deepened, it became more urgent. She pulled me down to the bed and kicked her heels off before wrapping her legs around my waist, I could feel her hips pushing against my groan and it was making me a little to excited. She pushed me off her so I got off her and she made me lie on my back and she undressed me "Becker have sex with me" She breathed and kissed me again.

After Jess was finished undressing me she had left me in my underwear and was straddling my waist kissing my lips, then my cheek, then my neck. She worked her way down my stomach until she got to the waistband of my boxers and she was in control which was kind of hot! But not tonight. I flipped us so she was on her back and I undone her bra and she reached her hand over to her bedside cabinet and got out a condom and handed it to me.

I took off my boxers and she took off her underwear and I rolled the condom on myself and positioned myself above her, she nodded and me and I pushed gently into her.

When I awoke the next morning Jess was still asleep, I could see her bare chest moving up and down with every breath she took. I took my eyes off her and got out of the bed and got myself dressed, I didn't want Jess to think that I was running out on her or anything so I decided that it's probably best that I write her a note so I went into her kitchen and into her 'junk' drawer and got out a pen and piece of paper and wrote my note to her;

_Jess_

_I had an amazing night last night and I hope you did too. I didn't want you to think I ran out on you or anything so I decided to leave a not for you to explain that I didn't want you to wake up and see me here and not know what happened last night so I thought it best I took off but if you want to talk about last night then that would be awesome just call me._

_Becker_

I put the note on her bedside table and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her apartment and walking the short distance home thinking about Jess and the amazing night we had together.

**Let me know what you think, hope you all had a good Halloween xx**


	5. Friends With Benefits

**Friends With Benefits - Chapter 5 - Jess' POV**

It's been two weeks since Abby and Connor's wedding and two weeks since me and Becker slept together and I thought it would have been awkward between us since then but things have been fine, we've been doing the things we normally do like flirting and touch hands every now and again. To be honest me and Becker have been a lot closer since then and we talk a lot more, we had even been out for lunch at work a couple of times, the other day whilst we worked into work from lunch we held hands!

As I walked into work on this Friday morning I got into the lift to go up to the hub the door started closing on the lift then a big hand came between the doors and they opened to reveal Becker on the other side, he came in and pressed the button he needed "Hey, sorry if I had seen you I would have stopped the lift" I told him as the lift started moving.

"That's OK. Did you have a nice evening yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah it was OK I just had a glass of wine with dinner and did a little online shopping… you?" I asked.

"It was alright, went for a run, had some dinner and watched a bit of TV" He answered as we got up to my floor "I'll see you later" He said as the doors opened and I flashed him a smile and went to the hub.

I was only at my desk for half an hour when an E-Mail flashed up on my screen from Becker;

_Jess_

_I was thinking if you were free this afternoon, did you want to go out for lunch? I know this nice little place to eat if you fancy it, obviously if you have plans that's OK we can go on a different day… let me know._

_Becker_

I typed and sent my reply;

_Becker_

_Thanks for the invite lunch sounds good, do you want to meet me in the hub at around 1pm? I'll see you then!_

_Jess_

I went back to work and fixed a bug on the ADD before doing a diagnostic just to make sure that nothing else had worked its way into the ADD and I knew that would take at least twenty minutes so I went to break room so I could make myself a cup of tea and grab a nice chocolate biscuit, I sat in one of the chairs around the table and drank my tea and ate my biscuit before going back to my station and just in time because the diagnostic had just finished so I took my seat and ran a scan for any anomalies or any possible creature sightings but everything seemed quiet today, now I've probably jinxed it and it was probably going to be a horrible day.

Lunchtime soon rolled around just as I was passing over the ADD to Sarah so she could man it whilst I went for lunch Becker showed up and we smiled at each other, I gave Sarah a goodbye and walked over to Becker was standing by the lift. We stood in silence as he pressed the calling button and we stayed in silence until we got to his truck to drive to lunch "So where are you taking me?" I asked him intrigued.

He smiled at me as he pulled out of the car park "It's a nice little cosy pub but they serve some good food, I've been there a couple times for lunch" He said.

We pulled up to the pub and inside I realised what he meant by cosy. It was a small place with a bar set in the middle and the tables and chair around the bar but there must have been only around 50 seats in the whole place and there was about 15 people in here.

Becker told me to take a seat and I told him what I wanted and took a seat away from everyone else so me and Becker could talk about work if we needed to, he came back a couple of minutes later and gave me a small glass of wine and he had an orange juice "You know I feel like a little alcoholic as I'm having wine and you're just having an orange juice" I told him.

"But I might have to chase dinosaurs later, you don't" He replied.

He did have a point "What did you order?" I asked.

"A tuna pasta salad, that's what I always get when I come here" He answered "There's kind of a reason I asked you to lunch today. I don't' want you to freak out or anything and I don't want you to think I'm some sort of… sex addict or something but I keep thinking about the night we spent together and I thought of all the fun we had and how it's brought us closer together, I was thinking that maybe it could be a regular occurrence?" Excuse me?

Was he really asking me to be his sex buddy? Our food came and I didn't want to answer whilst the chef was there so as he spoke to Becker for moment to say how glad he was that Becker was back I thought about his offer, I did have fun and I haven't really thought about much else since that night either. It's not like I had a relationship with someone of something, the chef walked away and I turned back to Becker "OK then" I answered.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah really. To be honest I haven't thought about much else and we both did have fun, we're young and single so why not? I think it will good" I told him and he smiled.

After lunch we went back to work and he kissed me on the cheek as I got out of the lift at the hub, I smiled at him and walked over to the ADD to relieve Sarah of her duties. As I sat in my chair I thought about what I had just agreed to, was it a good idea? My feelings for Becker went a bit further then 'friends with benefits' and everyone knew it, I was sure Lester knew of my feelings for Becker but I wasn't sure if Becker knew about them but if he did he didn't let it show.

When I got home from work I was only home a short time before I had a text from Becker asking me if he could come over, I told him he could and tried to drink a bit of wine before he got here and when he knocked on the door I had managed to drink four glasses of wine and I did myself a shot of vodka to calm my nerves and when I opened the door I could smell beer on his breath so I knew he had been drinking too.

Becker closed the door behind me before coming over to me slowly and placing his hands on either of my cheek then he lowered his head to mine and kissed me, I kissed him back and we made our way to the bedroom where we fell down onto the bed and we carried on kissing but then things became really urgent and we started stripping each other like we were about to run out of time.

I rolled us so I was on top of him and I straddled his waist, the only bit of clothing that was left on was his boxers but before we took those bad boys off I reached into the bedside table and handed him a condom then when I took his boxers off he rolled the condom on and we started having sex.

After the sex was done I wanted to have a shower to freshen myself up and Becker decided that he was going to join me and we ended up having sex again in the shower but as we didn't grab a condom I made him pull out before hand so we didn't get whoopsie. I kicked him out of the shower then so I could actually have a shower and scrub myself clean and once I had done that I walked into my bedroom and seen Becker putting his clothes on and I was going to grab my clothes and get changed in the bathroom but he's already seen me naked so what's the point.

When we had gotten dressed we went into the living room where I poured myself another glass of wine and I got Becker a beer, we came to the conclusion that we were hungry so we ended up ordering a pizza and we also ended up putting a film on. It was like an actual couple's night in except we're not a real couple, I'm just his booty call, who degrading did that sound? I was his booty call! He would call me up and I would have sex with him.

The only reason I agreed to this in the first place is because I have the biggest crush on Becker and as strange and stalkerish as this sounds I have been thinking about what if would feel like and be like if me and Becker ever ended up together and know that I know that it feels like I want to know what it would be like, what sort of boyfriend is her? Is he a romantic one? A shy one? A sensitive one? An argumentative one? A good one? A bad one? I had my own thoughts on what sort of boyfriend he would be.

Around 11pm Becker decided that he was going to go home so I walked him to the door and he kissed my cheek goodbye and I watched as he went down the stairs towards the car park and closed my door, then I went and got rid of the pizza box, my empty glass and his empty bottle of beer before going to bed where I seen the condom we used in my bin next to my bed, I took my bin to the one in the kitchen and tipped the contents in there before going back to bed.

**Now the fun begins folks! Review please**


	6. The Truth

**The Truth - Chapter 6 - Jess' POV**

This thing between me and Becker has been going on for about three months now and we were having fun, we had come up with a deal that we wasn't going to let feelings get in the way it was just going to stay as friends with benefits and if one us wanted to call it off for any reason then that was fine we would just end it and we would go back to the way we were before. We would normally have sex after we've been on a night out or if one of us have had a bad day or if we just fancied sex, he calls me more then I call him though.

We did try to keep it between us but Abby and Connor came round to my place whilst me and Becker were having sex and they thought me and Becker were a couple so we corrected them and just told that we were just sleeping together, nothing more and they told Matt and Emily for some stupid reason. Abby had sat down with me knowing about my feelings for Becker and asked me if I was truly happy with the situation and I admitted to her that I did fancy Becker and would told her that I would have preferred to be his girlfriend but I was happy with the situation for now then I promised her that if it was becoming to much for me I would end things although she didn't seem convinced.

It was Friday today and we were all going out so I knew me and Becker would end up sleeping together so I made sure my room was tidied up, my bed sheets were clean and I had on my nice underwear. When I was ready I went into the living room and everyone was in there waiting for me to come out "Sorry for taking so long" I told them and poured myself a glass of wine and stood in the kitchen with the girls and spoke about the night to come.

"Are you going to sleep with Becker tonight?" Abby asked with raised eyebrows.

"Probably" I answered and sipped my wine.

I knew Emily and Abby didn't approve of my 'friends with benefits' relationship with Becker but at the end of the day it was my decision and it was down to me. If I thought that he was going to hurt me or break my heart then I wouldn't keep it going this long I would have ended it by now. If things became to hard for me then I would end it between us because I'm not going to stay in a relationship like this when I'm not happy "The taxi is here!" Connor called into the kitchen so I downed my wine and we left.

We got to the bar and Becker brought the first round of drinks and brought it back to our table, he took his seat next to me and rested his arm on the back of my chair then leaned in to me "Can I come over tonight?" He asked and I nodded in response, he smiled before turning back to the others and drinking his beer "How many we staying here for?" He asked no one in particular.

"I was thinking maybe stay here for a couple then move onto that new club down the street" Matt replied and we all agreed with that. I had been wanting to go to that new place down the street I had heard so many good things about that place it was supposed to have, good music, cheap drinks and it was open till 6am which was the latest anything was open till around here so we are going to be partying till the sun comes up. Emily will probably end up going home around 1am she doesn't normally stay out much later then that because she wasn't used to it, when she lived back in the day she was normally in bed and asleep at 9pm or 10pm at the latest so this was something new to her.

We had another three drinks at the bar before walking down the street to the new club and once in there Matt brought the round and walked over to the table that we found between the dance floor and the bar, a perfect table really. Matt had brought us all the drink we wanted and two shots each "Matt I'm not going to be able walk!" I exclaimed as I did one of the shots.

"Ah who needs to walk?" He asked and laughed and raised his second shot in the air "To the ARC!" He called and we cheered it before doing the second shot. I had my drink in one hand then I grabbed Abby's hand in the other hand and I dragged her to the dance floor and she dragged Emily with her and we began to dance to my favourite song.

**Becker's POV**

I was watching Jess shake her hips as she danced with the girls and couldn't wait to get her back to her place tonight and show her a good time "Stop looking at her like a bit of meat" Connor said to me and I looked at him shocked he would say something like that "Mate you don't know what you're doing do you? You think that it's just some harmless fun and no one is getting hurt but you don't know" He said.

"Then tell me… who's getting hurt?" I asked.

"Jess. She is in love with you and only agreed to the friends with benefits because it was you who asked, if it had been someone else she would have said no, even me and Lester have noticed that she's into you why can't you see it?" He questioned before turning away and speaking to Matt.

Was Jess really in love with me? I hadn't noticed I thought she was just into having sex with no strings attached, did she think it could lead to more? I wasn't looking for a relationship all I wanted was for some no strings attached sex that was it, nothing more and nothing less. Why didn't she tell me this? If I had known this then I wouldn't of let us do this I wouldn't of even thought of it the last thing I want to do is put her in that sort of situation.

When the night was over me and Jess went back to hers and as soon as we made it to the sofa she started kissing me but pulled away when she noticed that I wasn't as into it as I normally was and not kissing her back and she looked at me like I had upset her and done something wrong "What's the matter?" She asked me.

"Well the thing is Jess, Connor spoke to me tonight and opened my eyes to something and I think that maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore… you know the friends with benefits thing" I told her and she looked generally hurt.

"What did Connor say?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter what Connor said" I told her.

"Yes it does" She argued.

"He told me that, well that you have feelings for me and I don't think it's fair we carry on like this if you have these feelings for me because I don't want you to get your hopes up on it becoming more because I'm not looking for a relationship" I explained to her.

"Fine" She stated and went to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

This is what I didn't want to happen, I didn't want her to get hurt and even though that's what has happened but because I have ended things now sooner rather then later I'm hoping she can get over it.

**Jess' POV**

Who gave Connor the right to speak to Becker about my feelings? Me and Becker were happy sleeping with each other so what gives Connor the right to meddle into my love life and get Becker to dump me? I had told Abby already that if my feelings became to much then I would end things, I was fine! The way them two go on you'd think that I was crying every night into my pillow when he left or cutting my wrists open because he hadn't told me he wanted more then sex, it was stupid!

You wait until I see Connor at work on Monday I was going to tell him exactly what I thought about him and his meddling! He had no right what so ever. How would he feel if I got in his and Abby's relationship all the time, I was so angry at him!

_Why did you have to tell Becker about my feelings?! What gives you the right? Stay out of my love life Connor._

After sending the text I stripped my clothes off, through my decent underwear on the floor and put on my bed underwear and bed clothes and wiped my make up off and tied my hair up in a bun before climbing into bed and fell to sleep angry at Connor for his interfering in my life.

When I wake up the next morning everything that happened last night and I was completely mortified that Becker knew how I felt and mortified that I had kissed him and pushed myself on him and he just pushed me away because of Connor. I was still so angry at him for telling Becker everything he didn't need to tell Becker anything it wasn't his place to tell him anything so I don't know why he said it in the first place unless he just wanted to meddle.

Connor and Abby have wanted me and Becker to stop the second they found out about it bevause they didn't approve, well I didn't care whether they approved or not it wasn't their place to say anything! I remembered sending Connor a text so I checked my phone and wasn't surprised to see that there was a text from Connor.

_I'm not going to say I'm sorry Jess because I'm not. Becker was using you for sex and you are completely in love with him, I was looking out for you, I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm just being a good friend_

A good friend would let me live my life!


	7. Ignored

**Ignored - Chapter 7 - Jess' POV**

It's been three weeks since Connor told Becker about my feelings for him and to say things at work had been awkward was a serious understatement. Becker avoided me at all costs and had even sent his soldiers, who were supposed to be on duty around the ARC making sure people weren't breaking in, to come and collect paperwork off me because he couldn't be a man and face me himself! None of this would have happened if Connor had kept his mouth shut and not outed me to Becker but Connor has to get involved in other people's business and jeopardise the safety of this team… well if you could still call it a team. Becker wasn't speaking to me and I wasn't speaking to Connor which was making Abby not speak to me all that much and even though Matt and Emily had been nice to me Abby and Connor were my best friends and I hated that we were like this all because of a man it was stupid.

Lester had started to notice how none of us were hardly speaking to each other and he was starting to get irritated by us especially after yesterday, yesterday there was an anomaly and because Becker couldn't talk to me like a normal human being he didn't mention that someone needed a medic because they were hurt and it wasn't until Abby showed up and she radioed through for one that a medic was sent out and when Becker got back I confronted him about it and he just stood there listening to me shout at him then when I finished my rant he turned his back and walked away without a word to me which made me angrier, that man could have died because Becker was acting like a stupid spoilt little kid… everyone's lives here depended on him so he better start acting his age.

The way he's thinking everyone would think that I was so madly in love with him that with every day he doesn't talk to me I was slitting my wrists! I fancied him I thought he was a nice good looking guy and it turns out that yes he's good looking but he's a total asshole who likes to make everyone's lives harder for them. I was quite happy to just be sleeping with him I wasn't expecting him to propose to me or anything I don't know why he got freaked out by it, surely he knew I had a crush on him it was so obvious! Such an emotional retard. I have such great taste in men don't I? I sure know how to pick them.

Walking into the armoury to drop some things off to Becker I seen his standing with a bunch of papers and they fell to the floor so like a fool I rushed over to him and helped him pick them up and once I picked them up I placed them on the pile he had in his hand and he didn't say anything to me "A thank you would be nice" I stated but he still didn't say anything so I grabbed the things I was giving him and dumped them on the top of his pile and he dropped everything again "You can pick them up yourself" I told him as he looked up at me to see if I would help him then I walked out of the armoury and back to my seat at the ADD. How dare he not say thank you then expect me to help again, did he think I was a complete fool?

I don't know what he thought he was gaining from ignoring me apart from ruining this team and putting people's lives in danger and I had thought about doing many things to get him to say something to me, anything, even if it's only work related but I always decided against it knowing that I will just end up arguing with him and that's not going to do anybody any good but sooner rather then later he needed to start acting professional because someone was going to die and it was going to be his fault and his fault alone because he couldn't give me a medic message or he couldn't ask me for back up it was pathetic.

By lunchtime I had talked myself into speaking to Becker and sorting this out once and for all so I stormed down to his office and didn't even knock on the door before walking in and closing the door behind me. He was surprised to see me but carried on doing his paperwork and it just angered me "You know what if you don't want to talk to me outside of work then fine I don't care but you need to at least talk to me about work related things before someone gets hurt. You acting like this isn't doing anybody any good and it's just causing a rift in the team, you are the one that is always going on about how important a team is and how everyone needs to work as part of a team to get the job done right but yet you have to send messenger boys to collect a piece of paper from me because you're to frightened to come and get it yourself" I sternly told him.

"You think I like not speaking to you? You think I like ignoring you? No I don't but I don't know how to talk to you anymore, if you had just told me about these feelings in the first place I would've never suggested we have a casual relationship because it would be unfair. Yesterday when my man was laying there injured I was shouting at myself for not being able to get onto comms with you and ask you to send a medic down to us I felt like such a dick and I wanted to come back here and resign. I know I've been acting like a dick and I am sorry for the way I've acted but you lied to me and I had to hear from Connor that you liked it, why didn't you just tell me?" He exclaimed.

"Tell you? Becker how could I tell you something like that when I know you would react like this? I didn't want you to propose or even ask me to be your girlfriend I was just enjoying having regular sex with a hot guy and I told Connor and Abby that if I thought I couldn't handle it then I would stop simple as that but I was OK and Connor had no right telling you about my personal feelings I don't care what Connor and Abby say… you don't see me telling Connor every time she comes to me bitching about him do you? No because they're my friends and they need to figure things out for their own" I explained to him

"Either way I shouldn't have heard it from Connor I thought you would have been able to tell me yourself I thought we could tell each other anything, we were best friends" He said calmly putting his pen down and putting his head in his hands "Why is life so complicated no matter what you do?" He asked.

"No one ever said life was easy in fact life's a bitch and it does everything it can to ruin people but I don't want it to ruin us Becker, we were close like you said and I want us to be like that again and forget all this feelings stuff and just go back to being friends" I said to him and I seen him nod before looking up at me and he smiled "Can we put all this shit behind us and just become friends again?" I asked.

I left Becker's office relived that we had gotten everything sorted and now things could start going back to normal but like I told Becker just before I left his office I am not apologising to Connor for the fact that I had nothing to apologise for, he was the one who got involved in someone else's business when he shouldn't have because it was none of his business and it wasn't his secret to tell it was mine and I didn't have to apologise to Abby either because she stopped talking to me because me and her boyfriend wasn't friends which seems very childish… I was the youngest one out of everyone and yet here I was trying to be the adult.

Becker said he would have a word with Connor tonight because apparently he and Matt were taking Connor to a football match and Emily was supposed to be going round to Abby's for a drink and some food, I didn't think she hated me but there we go, sometimes girls care more about their boyfriends then their friends. A few weeks ago I had lots of friends here and I was enjoying life and now I don't see why I get up and come here sometimes because now it just feels like they are all trying to alienate me from the group. I know they disapproved of me and Becker from the start but everyone is still friends with him and inviting him for drinks, why wasn't he getting punished for it too if it was that bad?

It seemed like because I was the newcomer to the group if something went wrong then it was me that got booted out first which wasn't fair because I wasn't doing anything wrong and neither was Becker we were just two people who had casual sex what was the big deal? Hundreds of people do it so why couldn't me and Becker do it? Because they were all in perfect relationships that's how we all had to be? I'm sick and tired of feeling like this there was no need for it.

**Becker's POV**

When Jess left my office I left shortly after her and went to the canteen where the team were sitting around a table but of course Jess was missing so it didn't feel right and I was going to tell them that ignoring her and leaving her out of things was harsh and unfair "Connor you need to apologise to Jess for getting into her business" I told him and he looked shocked "She's right you know it wasn't your secret to tell and you didn't have the right to go telling anyone about it and you Abby need to apologise because you're not going to be friends with her because she's arguing with your boyfriend even when he's in the wrong… ask yourself this, would you be acting this way if he wasn't your boyfriend?" I asked her and she looked down at the table giving me the answer I needed.

"Look I was being a good friend and making sure she didn't get hurt so why should I apologise? She was never going to tell you and she was going to go along with just having sex with you and falling more and more in love with you until one day you end it because you're seeing someone else which isn't fair. Why am I being made out to be the bad one here? She flew off her handle because I was protecting her… it's crazy… she's crazy!" He exclaimed.

"No need for that" Matt's calm Irish voice said to Connor.

"Well she is" He said and I turned around and seen Jess standing right behind me, she had heard every word.


End file.
